Serendipity
by Yoruichi 'Ino
Summary: She was his serendiptiy. SasuIno


I was watching the movie "Serendipity" for the first time, and the girl in the movie said she loved the word 'serendipity.' Well, guess what? I love this word too! Hahaha I love the meaning behind it, and as I thought more of the word, I thought of a fic. R and R please! No flames. Don't like the pairing? Go to one where you're pleased then. Enjoy! This is dedicated to all the lovely authors who have dedicated stories to me! Hehehe Oh if the ending seems rushed...I was typing fast xD

* * *

_Serendipity: fortunate accident; lucky discoveries; a seeming gift for finding good things accidently._

* * *

--Serendipity--

**Disclaimer:** I didn't invent Naruto or the word (or movie) "serendipity." However, I did invent this fic!  
**Summary:** She was his serendipity. SasuIno

* * *

A raven haired man ran his finger across the body of the blonde lying next to him. Her exposed body was presses against his chest. Ino's skin touching Sasuke's skins was the reason for the smirk on his lips. As he looked at Ino's sleeping form, the Uchiha still couldn't figure out how he and Ino had ended up in his bed. Not that he was complaining.

The now twenty-two year old man took another look at Ino's face before once again redirecting his attention to the ceiling. Who would have thought that he, Sasuke Uchiha, Ice Prince Extraordinaire, would have fallen for Ino Yamanaka, Loud-mouthed Princess? The smirk on the Uchiha then grew wider as he recalled how years ago he had met the blonde.

_Sasuke ignored the stares he was receiving as he ran through the streets of Konoha. He didn't care what people thought; all he cared about was perfecting that fireball jutsu. Then he'd finally prove to his father that he was worthy of his attention._

_Not really paying attention to his surroundings, Sasuke took a turn and_ BAM!_ he crashed into someone. The impact of the collision was so great that both parties had ended up on the floor._

"_You idiot! Why don't you watch where you're going?" A blue-eyed girl, around the same age as Sasuke, shouted as she tried to pick herself up. "Now I have to pick up all these flowers all over again!"_

_The boy, who had already gotten up, scratched his head with obvious guilt written in his face."I'm sorry. Here, let me help you." Sasuke bent down and started placing the scattered flowers into the basket the girl was carrying._

"_Well it's about—" The blonde stopped midsentence once her and Sasuke's gazes met._

"_Time?" The Uchiha finished her sentence. This caused the blue-eyed blonde to blush, and an eruption of giggles to come from both their mouths._

"_Yeah. I'm sorry for yelling. It's just that I've been out all morning picking out these flowers for my family's flower shop. I'm Ino, by the way. Ino Yamanaka."_

"_I'm Sasuke Uchiha." The obsidian-eyed boy took Ino's extended hand and shook it. "I should have been watching where I was going."_

"_Where were you going, anyways?" _

"_To train. Hey, haven't I seen you at the Academy?"_

"_Oh yeah! You're that really smart boy, aren't you? Don't you hang out with that Naruto kid?"_

"_Yeah, I do. Aren't you that smart girl who hangs out with the girl who's always being teased?"_

_Ino nodded. "Yep. That's me. Well, Sasuke, I have to go. Maybe we could hang out some time." The Yamanaka added once they were done picking up the flowers._

"_Yeah, I'd like that. Bye!" The raven-haired boy waved as he watched the blonde wave farewell._

"_Bye!"_

The memory of meeting Ino caused Sasuke to chuckle. He had been so caught up with going to train that he hadn't noticed the blonde walking with a basket full of flowers. It had been a complete accident how he had bumped into her, but he was glad it had happened.

Unfortunately, after he had met Ino, Itachi had decided to kill the clan. That was when Sasuke shut himself from the rest of the world, and more importantly, Ino. Then in his seek for power, Sasuke had decided to go with Orochimaru; but seeing as Orochimaru wasn't going to teach him anything useful, Sasuke had killed the snake-sannin and went back to Konoha.

Upon coming back, the Uchiha was surprised with the many changes the Leaf had underwent, especially the people. His teammates had gotten together, Kiba and Hinata, TenTen and Neji, and Shikamaru and Temari had also become couples. What surprised the Uchiha the most, however, was that Ino still hadn't found someone. He didn't want to admit it, but he sort of wanted to know why.

As time passed by and the Uchiha and Yamanaka got closer, however, he hated the thought of having Ino be with someone else. Even though he hated to admit it, Sasuke was starting to develop feelings for the blonde. It didn't help that the two were always together, whether on missions or just hanging out. However, Sasuke was oblivious as to whether or not Ino still liked him because she was no longer fonding over him. Yet, surprisingly enough, Ino did have the same feelings. Those feelings were what got both of them in the situation they were currently in.

_Ino laughed as she and Sasuke sat at Naruto's favorite ramen stand. "Aww…c'mon, Sasuke. I'm sorry, but you gotta admit, it was pretty funny."_

"_How is shoving a pie in my face funny?" An agitated Sasuke demanded._

"_Well you told me to hide you from your thousands of fan girls! I had the pie in my hand and vuala! Hey, it worked didn't it?"_

"_Hn."_

"_Oh, here." Ino reached for Sasuke's face and wiped off some left over whip cream with her finger. She then licked it off and winked at the Uchiha. "Yum."_

_Sasuke made a face, to which Ino stuck her tongue out. "You're not funny, you know."_

"_Whatever, Sasuke."_

"_Hn." After their lovely conversation, both their ramen arrived. They ate with Ino chatting away and Sasuke providing a few comments here and there. Once they were done eating, the two started walking to no where in particular._

"_Hey, baby! Why don't you let me get a piece of that?" A man shouted towards Ino._

"_Yeah! Come over here and we'll show you a real good time!" The man standing next to the previous man shouted._

"_Ugh. Disgusting." Ino muttered under her breath. Meanwhile, Sasuke's temper started rising. Who the heck did those perverts think they were shouting things like that to Ino?_

_After a few more minutes, the men wouldn't stop shouting idiotic words. That's when Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. "It's been ten minutes! Why don't you guys take a hint? You'll never get a chance with her! Now beat it!"_

"_Why don't you make us, little kid?" One of the men retorted._

"_Sasuke, don't! Please? It's okay. Really. I'm use to it." Ino's eyes pleaded the Uchiha not to fight._

"_No, Ino, I've had it. Those guys shouldn't be talking to you like that." Leaving a shocked Ino behind, Sasuke walked up to the older mean and hurt them badly. Coming back to Ino, the Uchiha couldn't help but smirk._

"_Thanks, Uchiha."_

"_Hn."_

"_Why don't we go over to your place?" The mind-possessor smirked as Sasuke processes Ino's suggestion. Within a few minutes, the two were at the Uchiha's compound._

_Once inside, Ino and Sasuke sat on the same long, blue couch. Finally facing each other, Ino looked into Sasuke's eyes and smiled. Sasuke, in return, smirked._

"_Why'd you do it?"_

"_Do what?" Confusion spread through Sasuke's brain._

"_Why'd you beat up those guys for me?"_

"_Because…Why don't we talk about something else?"_

_Ino sensed Sasuke's want to avoid the question and shook her head. "Sasuke, tell me."_

"_It's okay."_

"_Sasuke."_

"_Ino."_

"_Tell me."_

"_No."_

"_Yes."_

"_No."_

"_Please?"_

"_No."_

"_I'll cry."_

"_Like I care."_

"_Sasuke! Tell me!"_

"_I said no."_

"_No?" The Yamanaka smirked. She had a plan._

"_Yes!" The oblivious Sasuke answered._

"_Yes?"_

"_No!" _

"_No?" Ino said, glad Sasuke hadn't caught on._

"_Yes!" Sasuke stubbornly yelled._

"_Am I annoying you?"_

"_Yes."_

"_A lot?"_

"_Yes!"_

"_Did you do it because you love me?"_

"_Yes!" Sasuke went wide-eyed at the words he spoke. "Wait! No! I meant to say no!"_

"_A-ha! Too late! I know you meant to say yes!"_

"_Hn. Fine, yes, I love you." Sasuke tried to avoid Ino's gaze but failed._

"_I love you, too." Ino smiled brightly._

""_You do?"_

"_Yes!" Ino said standing up._

"_Ino, what are you doing?" Sasuke stayed transfixed as he watched Ino walk towards his room and unbuttoning her shirt._

"_Why don't we discuss more of this in your room?" Ino walked into Sasuke's room and tossed her shirt to Sasuke's face._

_Taking Ino's shirt off his face and taking off his own shirt, Sasuke quickly followed the blonde. Next thing they knew, Sasuke's lips were melding perfectly with Ino's. The sweet passionate kiss quickly turned more heated and into something more. Their clothes were quickly discarded, and both Sasuke and Ino began exploring the other's body._

Now here Sasuke was, hours after he and Ino had confesses to each other. Ino's bare body still had Sasuke mesmerized. True, the way Sasuke had confesses to Ino was an accident, but so was the way he had met her. But out of all the accidents in his life, Sasuke had to admit that meeting Ino and being with her were definitely the good ones. They were…

"My serendipity." With one last look at Ino's face, the Uchiha kissed Ino's forehead and fell into a deep slumber.


End file.
